Thank's for Present
by Hoshisora-chi
Summary: Setiap tahun di bulan Maret tepat tanggal 13, mereka akan bertemu kembali. Mengabaikan kesibukan mereka di tanggal itu. Hanya untuk sebuah kepentingan yang mungkin akan dianggap sepele oleh orang lain. Hanya untuk sebuah kepentingan yang tidak akan mereka lupakan selama mereka hidup. Hanya untuk melihat teman mereka di tanggal itu. Hanya untuk mengatakan...


_**Err... pertama... aku ucapkan HAPPY BIRTHDAY! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU! SAENGIL CHUGHA! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BOBOIBOY!**_

 _ **AKU TAHU INI TELAT TAPI CUMA TELAT SATU HARI SAJA! /capslok oi!**_

 ** _Rencananya buat event yang diadakan sama kak fanlady... tapi... tapi! karena internet dalam masalah jadi tidak bisa mengikuti event tersebut... maaf ya kak..._**

 ** _Karena sudah terlanjur aku tulis... aku publish saja._**

 ** _Kedua, selamat membaca~_**

 ** _Akan lebih baik kalian siap-siap tisu~_**

* * *

Tanggal 13 Maret. Empat orang yang telah bersahabat lama itu berkumpul di tempat yang selalu menjadi langganan mereka setiap tahun. Tempat itu adalah sebuah kedai yang terkenal akan keenakan cokelatnya.

Sebenarnya kedai tersebut tutup hari ini karena suatu alasan. Pelanggan setia mereka tahu setiap tanggal 13 Maret kedai itu tutup, biasanya kedai itu buka setiap hari kecuali saat tanggal merah. Mereka tidak tahu alasan kedai cokelat tersebut tutup di tanggal tersebut kecuali sang pemilik kedai dan empat sekawan tersebut.

"Lama. Lama banget. Kenapa dia lama sekali hanya untuk mengganti bajunya?" kata laki-laki berambut _raven_ acak-acakan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja kedai gusar.

Ketiga temannya hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi sifat laki-laki tersebut. "Dia tidak... melakukan hal yang aneh 'kan?" laki-laki tersebut langsung menerima tatapan tajam dari temannya.

"Kalau ngomong itu jangan sembarangan, dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melakukan 'hal aneh' yang ada di pikiranmu," komentar perempuan berjilbab merah muda sinis.

"Bukankah itu kebiasaannya setiap tahun? Pernah dia membuat kita menunggu selama satu jam setengah karena dia bingung saat memutuskan baju yang akan dipakainya," kata laki-laki berkulit cokelat gelap.

"Baru saja dibicarakan dia datang. Panjang umur," kata perempuan berambut hitam sepunggung. Ketiga orang itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata bewarna _electric_ nya yang berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama... ayo kita pergi," ucap laki-laki tersebut setelah sampai di depan mereka.

Dengan serempak, keempat orang tersebut berdiri, "Ok, ayo kita berangkat menemuinya."

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta/Animonsta Studio**

 **Thank's for Present © KashikAkuma Himitsuko**

 **Genre: Supranatural, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

 **Warning: AU, typo(s), no pair, tanggal dunia fiksi tidak sesuai dengan dunia nyata**

* * *

Mereka tidak ingat darimana awal mula kejadian ini terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja dia muncul dengan senyuman ceria yang biasa ditunjukkan kepada mereka. Berpikir saat itu mimpi adalah hal yang masuk akal karena esoknya dia tidak muncul lagi di hadapan mereka.

Dan pikiran logis mereka dihancurkan ketika tahun berikutnya dia muncul di hadapan mereka. Tidak di tahun itu saja, tahun selanjutnya, selanjutnya lagi, dia muncul dengan senyuman bak sinar matahari tersebut. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia muncul di bulan dan tanggal yang sama. Mereka ketakutan, sedih, senang, marah karena tidak tahu apa yang harus lakukan. Saat salah satu dari enam orang tersebut menelpon dan memutuskan untuk bertemu di tengah kesibukan mereka karena tidak kuat untuk menahan kejadian tersebut.

Awalnya hening dengan suasana canggung menemani keenam orang tersebut. Tidak heran karena mereka sudah lebih dari 5 tahun tidak bertatap muka dan hanya saling menghubungi di media sosial. Saat salah satu dari keenam orang tersebut memecahkan keheningan dengan topik yang ditunggu-tunggu, mereka terkejut.

Masalahnya, apa yang mereka alami mirip dengan yang dialami oleh orang tersebut. Mungkin saat dia bertemu dengan mereka di waktu yang berbeda akan masuk akal, tapi bagaimana di waktu yang sama?

Dia hanya satu, mana mungkin bisa menemui mereka di waktu yang sama. Hingga mereka ingat kalau bertemu dengan dia saja sudah tergolong tidak masuk akal. "Mungkin kakak rindu dengan kita," ucapan dari laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut membuat kelima orang itu tersenyum sedih.

"Mungkin saja, kita sudah lama tidak menghampirinya karena kesibukan kita yang mulai padat," perempuan berjilbab pink tersebut setuju dengan ucapan laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Atau... karena tidak sadar kalau kita terlalu sedih sampai membuat halusinasi tentang dia," kata laki-laki berambut acak-acakan.

"Memangnya setiap bulan apa dia muncul di hadapan kita?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh gempal.

"Bulan Maret tanggal 13," jawab perempuan berambut hitam.

Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut berpikir, "13 Maret... 13 Maret... tunggu! 13 Maret bukannya..."

"Ulang tahunnya," laki-laki berambut _raven_ melanjutkan ucapan laki-laki bermata _electric_ tersebut. Mereka terdiam, kenapa mereka sampai melupakannya? Dulu mereka tidak pernah melupakan tanggal tersebut karena sangat menyenangkan saat mereka melihat bagaimana kesalnya dia dikerjain atau bagaimana mereka tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata yang hampir keluar karena kejutan mereka.

Laki-laki bertubuh gempal tersebut tertawa sinis yang ditujukkan kepada dirinya sendiri, "Bodohnya aku. Apanya yang teman terbaik kalau ulang tahun temannya sendiri lupa. Bahkan yang ulang tahun tidak ingat dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri."

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Tanpa suara, mereka memutuskan untuk meluangkan waktu mereka untuk teman mereka tidak perduli sesibuk apa mereka di tanggal itu.

* * *

Nama laki-laki itu Boboiboy. Orang yang jahil, menjengkelkan, dan berbicara apa adanya. Namun dibalik sifat yang membuat siapa saja naik pitam tersebut, dia ramah, murah senyum, suka menolong tanpa maksud tersembunyi, dan terbuka kepada siapapun. Dan di waktu yang bersamaan dia tertutup, suka menahan perasaannya, dan suka memaksakan diri tanpa tahu batasnya.

Dia punya adik laki-laki yang sangat ia sayangi. Adiknya mempunyai nama yang aneh seperti dirinya, Ochobot. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang tuanya yang memberi nama anak mereka dengan nama aneh, terlebih lagi nama adiknya yang seperti nama robot.

Apa waktu ibunya mengandung adiknya ngidam robot? Atau ayahnya yang terlalu suka dengan robot sampai memberi nama adiknya dengan nama robot? Dia tidak tahu, terlebih lagi dia tidak tahu kenapa orang tuanya memberi nama kepadanya dengan nama 'Boboiboy' yang ia tidak tahu asal-usulnya.

Telat untuk bertanya kepada orang tuanya yang telah pergi ke langit tersebut. Dia tidak akan bisa bertanya kenapa namanya dan nama adiknya begitu anti-mainstream tanpa arti tersebut. Atau mungkin ada artinya? Entahlah, dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang rumit.

Adiknya mempunyai warna rambut yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Rambut adiknya pirang seperti ibunya dengan mata biru _electric_ yang diwariskan dari ayahnya. Sedangkan dirinya memiliki rambut hitam seperti ayahnya dan mata _caramel_ seperti ibunya. Dia juga mempunyai rambut putih di beberapa helainya, entah bagaimana dia bisa memiliki rambut tersebut di usia muda.

Nama laki-laki itu Boboiboy. Mempunyai kakek yang sangat ia hormati bernama Tok Aba. Kakeknya tersebut mendirikan kedai cokelat yang pelanggannya mengalahkan pelanggan toko terkenal. Dia dan adiknya di rawat oleh Tok Aba setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

Dirinya yang ceria, ramah, dan murah senyum itu hilang sesaat setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Hanya sesaat. Hanya sesaat saja Boboiboy merasa kehilangan dunianya. Hingga dia sadar kalau dia masih punya keluarga yang harus ia lindungi menggantikan orang tuanya.

Berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dia mulai menenangkan adiknya dan membantu kakeknya di kedai.

Nama laki-laki itu Boboiboy. Orang yang suka memakai topi jingga dengan lambang petir di kepalanya yang di posisikan ke belakang. Mulai membuat kepribadiannya yang baru, meninggalkan sifat kekanak-kanakannya dan mulai berpikir lebih dewasa. Tapi ada kalanya dia kembali ke sifat kekanak-kanakannya ketika ia mulai lelah dengan hidupnya.

Dia memiliki teman yang mengaku sebagai teman terbaiknya sesaat setelah dia mengenalkan dirinya. Namanya Gopal, orang yang suka bercanda, tidak suka hal yang rumit, suka makan, dan memiliki cita-cita menjadi koki saat besar nanti. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah berhasil mencapai cita-citanya itu dan mendirikan restoran. Dia yakin itu.

Dia memiliki teman ramah dan murah senyum. Namanya Yaya, gadis yang suka memakai jilbab bewarna pink yang menunjukkan sifat lemah lembutnya. Suka membuat biskuit yang rasanya 'enak' sampai membuat orang masuk rumah sakit. Dia tidak tahu apakah Yaya pernah mencicipi biskuitnya sendiri yang 'enaknya' di luar nalar manusia tersebut. Selain itu, Yaya adalah gadis kuat yang pernah dia temui. Gadis itu memiliki cita-cita sebagai guru, dia yakin Yaya akan menjadi guru yang disukai banyak murid.

Dia memiliki teman yang pemalu. Namanya Ying, gadis berdarah Cina. Meskipun pemalu, dia memiliki bakat untuk menjadi atletik. Itu sudah menjadi cita-citanya sejak dulu. Gadis itu adalah _rival_ sekaligus teman baik Yaya sejak kecil. Meskipun usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, Ying bisa mengejar Yaya berkat otak jeniusnya. Meskipun Boboiboy sedikit terkejut dengan sifat Ying yang beda 360 derajat ketika dia mulai dekat dengannya. Gadis pemalu yang berubah menjadi gadis cerewet. Boboiboy membayangkan bagaimana jika gadis itu menjadi pelatih untuk juniornya di klub atletik.

Dia memiliki teman yang sombong dan gila akan kepopuleran. Namanya Fang, laki-laki berdarah China seperti Ying. Berusaha untuk merebut kepopulerannya yang tidak ia ketahui. Sering berdebat dengan Fang yang memulainya terlebih dahulu. Entah bagaimana dia bisa dekat dengannya sampai menganggapnya sebagai _rival_. Memiliki cita-cita sebagai polisi. Dia akhirnya tahu sifat Fang yang sebenarnya melalui cita-cita temannya tersebut. Dia bukannya sombong, hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengajaknya berteman.

Nama laki-laki itu Boboiboy. Saat ini dia tidak tahu kenapa masih ada di dunia yang tidak seharusnya ia pijaki.

* * *

Hari ini hujan turun begitu deras, semua orang langsung berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ada yang nekat menerobos hujan dan ada juga orang yang tenang-tenang saja karena membawa persediaan hujan.

Laki-laki bernama Boboiboy itu melihat temannya yang sedang asyik bermain kartu di gazebo yang disediakan di taman bermain. "Aku menang! Fang, kau kalah lagi!" seruan dari laki-laki berdarah India itu membuat laki-laki yang dipanggil Fang mendecih.

"Katanya jago main kartu... mana buktinya?" Boboiboy menyindir temannya yang merupakan _rival_ nya tersebut.

Sang _rival_ mendecih, "Aku tidak berbohong, mungkin hari ini adalah bukan hari keberuntunganku," balas Fang.

"Makanya... jangan sombong..." Ying ikut menyindir Fang.

"Terserahlah! Kita sudahi permainan ini!" kata laki-laki berkacamata tersebut sambil menaruh kartu yang ia pegang. Wajah cemberut tidak segan-segan ia tunjukkan pada temannya.

"Yang ngambek, yang ngambek..." goda Yaya.

"Kalau kalah ya ngaku dong Fang..." Gopal ikutan menggoda Fang.

Boboiboy hanya bisa tertawa melihat temannya tengah menggoda Fang.

Ochobot menghela nafas, "Hentikan kalian semua... kasihan Fang... wajahnya sampai merah gitu..." dia berusaha membantu temannya tersebut.

Ketiga orang itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka sambil tertawa kecil.

 **Kruyuuk~**

Kelima orang itu langsung menatap Gopal datar, "Kebiasaan dari dulu... sebenarnya perutmu itu terbuat dari apa sih?" sindir Fang. Yang disindir hanya menampilkan cengirannya.

"Kalian lapar ya? Kebetulan aku bawa biskuit..." lima orang itu langsung membeku ketika Yaya mengeluarkan keranjang piknik yang ia bawa tadi. Mereka kira itu makanan biasa, ternyata isinya biskuit.

Melihat reaksi kawannya, Yaya tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja... biskuitnya enak kok, aku sudah mencicipinya tadi. Masakanku tidak hancur seperti dulu, berkat latihan dengan Gopal," jelasnya membuat semua orang yang ada di gazebo tersebut berganti menatap laki-laki yang tengah menikmati biskuit buatan dari gadis berjilbab tersebut.

"Hm? Tenang saja... semua sudah terkendali. Sedikit susah untuk melatihnya, dia tidak punya takaran sama sekali dalam membuat biskuit. Aku terkejut saat dia pertama kali menunjukkan gayanya membuat biskuit di depanku," Gopal menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara milik kawannya tersebut.

Semua langsung menghela nafas lega, "Kalau begitu... kami akan memakannya," kata Ochobot mewakili yang lain.

Satu persatu mereka mengambil biskuit Yaya. Boboiboy hanya melihat mereka dengan senyumannya. "Enak kah Ochobot?" tanyanya. Ochobot mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyumannya, "Hampir sama dengan buatan biskuit ibu. Tapi punya ibu masih lebih enak."

Boboiboy kembali tersenyum, ia mengadahkan tangannya menuju udara kosong. "Hei... hujan sudah reda, aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Kalian ingin menemaniku?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari awan yang mulai menampakkan sinar matahari.

Kelima orang itu saling pandang, "Bicara apa sih kak? Tentu saja kami akan menemani kakak," jawab Ochobot kembali mewakili temannya.

Mungkin hanya perasaan mereka saja Boboiboy menunjukkan senyum sedihnya, karena saat mereka mengedipkan mata mereka, senyum yang mereka lihat telah berganti menjadi cengiran khas laki-laki penyuka warna jingga tesebut. "Terima kasih! Kalian memang kawanku yang terbaik!"

* * *

Sebenarnya rasa gelisah terus menggerogoti perasaan mereka berlima. Setiap bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi, pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lembut.

Rasa gelisah mereka semakin bertambah saat mereka memasuki sebuah pemakaman. "Boboiboy... kenapa kita ke sini?" Gopal bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Hei... kalian mau mendengar sebuah cerita?" Boboiboy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gopal.

"Tolong jangan mengalihkan topik Boboiboy..." kata Yaya. Firasat buruk menghampirinya saat mendengar suara rendah milik Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengabaikan ucapan Yaya. "14 tahun lalu... seorang laki-laki berumur 16 tahun di diagnosa mengalami pendarahan di otaknya. Dokter menyarankannya untuk operasi, tapi laki-laki itu menolaknya dengan alasan tidak mempunyai uang."

Boboiboy tidak menghentikan langkahnya, sedangkan temannya tidak punya pilihan untuk tidak mengikuti laki-laki tersebut. "Dokter pernah bertanya padanya, apakah dia pernah mengalami suatu kecelakaan. Laki-laki itu menjawab tidak pernah. Tapi dia bercerita pernah hampir di tabrak truk saat ia mengendarai mobil dan membuatnya banting setir," mereka berlima merasa tidak asing dengan cerita Boboiboy.

"Kepalanya membentur setir mobil dengan keras dan hebatnya, kepalanya tidak terluka. Sebagai gantinya dia sering merasa sakit kepala sejak kepalanya terbentur. Sang dokter pun mengatakan kalau penyebab dia mengalami pendarahan otak adalah kecelakaan kecil tersebut," laki-laki itu tertawa kecil.

"Boboiboy... hentikan ceritamu. Itu tidak lucu, apalagi kita sedang di pemakaman," pinta Ying.

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Ochobot yang ada di belakangnya ikut berhenti secara mendadak dan disusul oleh tabrakan punggung yang beruntun dari temannya.

Laki-laki itu mebalikkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi membelakangi kelima orang tersebut, "Laki-laki itu terus menahan sakit kepalanya yang setiap hari semakin bertambah. Dosis obatnya pun ikut bertambah tinggi. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang penyakit laki-laki itu, dia tidak ingin merepotkan teman dan adiknya. Penyakitnya bertambah parah ketika kakeknya meninggal karena faktor usia," senyuman lembut ia tunjukkan kepada temannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki berjaket jingga tersebut, mereka menatap nisan yang sangat mereka kenali. "Suatu hari, penyakit yang ia sembunyikan selama hampir 2 tahun terbongkar. Saat itu dia terlalu senang karena temannya membuat kejutan ulang tahunnya. Dia tidak sadarkan diri setelah meniup lilin. Berkat kejadian itu, dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit hampir setahun penuh."

Boboiboy berjongkok dan mengelus nisan tersebut, "Awal dia masuk rumah sakit teman-temannya sering menjenguknya, menemaninya hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol. Lama-kelamaan teman-temannya jarang mendatanginya karena sibuk dengan urusan mereka, hanya adiknya yang menjenguknya. Itu pun jika adiknya punya waktu luang karena dia harus menjalankan kedai milik kakeknya yang diwariskan kepadanya."

Boboiboy menatap teman-temannya yang tengah memandangnya sedih, "Pada tanggal 13 Maret, laki-laki itu menghubungi teman dan adiknya. Dia meminta mereka untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Namun mereka tidak bisa karena mereka sangat sibuk pada tanggal itu. Laki-laki itu sedikit kecewa."

Hening sejenak, mereka berlima menunggu laki-laki itu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kalian tahu kelanjutannya 'kan?"

Mereka terkejut, wajah mereka menunduk. Mereka sangat ingat kelanjutan dari cerita laki-laki tersebut.

* * *

 _"_ _Kalian bisa datang ke sini gak?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam dengan beberapa helainya bewarna putih lewat handphonenya._

 _"_ _Aduh... maaf ya Boboiboy... aku ada urusan mendadak."_

 _"_ _Tidak bisa Boboiboy, aku harus melakukan tes untuk masuk kuliah."_

 _"_ _Wah... aku sangat minta maaf Boboiboy... hari ini aku ada pertandingan."_

 _"_ _Hari ini aku harus berpatisipasi dalam lomba memasak, maaf ya Boboiboy..."_

 _"_ _Maaf kak... hari ini pelanggannya banyak..."_

 _Boboiboy hanya bisa menunjukkan senyuman sedih yang tidak akan bisa dilihat siapapun, "Ya sudah... tidak apa-apa deh... ngomong-ngomong makasih ya teman-teman, Ochobot. Aku senang memiliki teman seperti kalian dan adik penurut seperti Ochobot. Aku tutup ya?" dia menutup panggilannya._

 _Boboiboy memegang kepalanya yang sakit yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Erangan yang keras membuat perawat yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar rawat Boboiboy langsung memanggil dokter. Erangan kesakitan memenuhi kamar rawatnya. Dokter dan perawat berusaha menenangkan laki-laki tersebut._

 _Di waktu yang sama, keempat temannya dan adiknya berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan berbagai bingkisan di tangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka berhasil menipunya tentang tidak bisa mengunjunginya untuk menutupi rencana kejutan mereka._

 _Namun rencana mereka hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihat para perawat dan dokter keluar-masuk ruangan Boboiboy. Erangan yang menyayat hati tidak luput dari pendengaran mereka. Mengeratkan bingkisan yang mereka bawa, mereka tidak perduli dengan larangan para perawat untuk tidak masuk ruang rawat Boboiboy._

 _Mereka langsung fokus pada laki-laki yang terbaring di ranjang tersebut. Mereka bisa melihat dokter yang memberinya kejutan jantung. Pemandangan menyakitkan itu membuat kelima orang itu terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, dokter akhirnya menyerah memberinya kejutan jantung guna mengembalikan detakan jantung Boboiboy._

 _Dengan ekspresi menyesal, dokter tersebut melihat jam tanggannya. "Waktu kematian. Bulan Maret tanggal 13 jam 6 kurang 2 menit sore, pasien bernama Boboiboy telah meninggalkan dunia," hati mereka hancur mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut. Mereka tidak salah dengar 'kan?_

 _Ochobot langsung terduduk lemas, "Tidak, tidak, tidak... tidak mungkin... jangan sampai terjadi... jangan tinggalkan aku... kakak sudah berjanji padaku..." racaunya._

 _Yaya hanya bisa memeluk Ochobot dengan lembut, "Ikhlaskan dia Ochobot... ini kehendak Allah. Biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang," ucapnya._

 _Tangisan Ochobot seketika pecah. Boboiboy, kakaknya yang merupakan keluarga satu-satunya ia miliki telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. "Kakak! Kakak... hiks... kak Boboiboy... hiks... Kakak! Huuwaaa! Kak Boboiboy!" dan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam mendengar tangisan yang menyayat hati. Menahan kesedihan mereka. Karena mereka tahu, yang paling merasa kehilangan di sini adalah sang adik, Ochobot._

* * *

Ochobot memegang dadanya yang sesak. "Laki-laki itu meninggalkan temannya, meninggalkan adiknya, meninggalkan semuanya. Jiwanya pergi meninggalkan dunia. Seharusnya. Tapi orang-orang yang disayanginya tidak terima dengan kematian laki-laki tersebut dan membuatnya terikat di dunia," mereka berlima terkejut.

"Tunggu. Bukannya dia tidak ingin pergi dari dunia, tapi orang-orang terdekatnya yang membuatnya terikat di dunia?" tanya Fang setelah lama berdiam.

Boboiboy menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tanpa mereka sadari, hati terdalam mereka ingin laki-laki itu hidup kembali. Sampai laki-laki itu menampakkan diri untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan teman-teman dan adiknya secara bersamaan. Laki-laki itu muncul tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan laki-laki itu adalah aku," Boboiboy mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini Boboiboy?" tanya Fang.

"Supaya kalian sadar, kalau aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini," jawab Boboiboy sambil menunjukkan nisan yang terukir namanya.

"Bukannya waktu kalian untuk melepaskanku? Khsususnya kamu, Ochobot," lanjutnya dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Aku senang kalian merayakan ulang tahunku setiap tahun, tapi waktuku telah berakhir 11 tahun lalu. Kalian mungkin akan menyangkal kalau kalian ingin aku hidup kembali. Terima kenyataannya kalau aku sudah mati."

Gopal tertawa sinis, "Bagaimana? Bagaimana kami bisa menerima kenyataan? Kau teman kami yang sangat berharga dan kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Ochobot!"

Boboiboy menghela nafas, "Kalian sudah dewasa... kenapa masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataannya? Kalau kalian rindu denganku, kenapa tidak kunjungi aku di sini? Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk memulai hidup baru tanpa diriku? Aku menderita di dunia ini. Melihat kalian sedih seperti itu membuatku tidak tahan untuk meninggalakan kalian..."

"Kalian harus mengikhlaskan kepergianku. Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot merayakan ulang tahunku. Semua yang kulalui bersama kalian semasa hidup adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah aku miliki... kalian harus melepaskaku sekarang..."

"Aku... sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita Boboiboy... aku akui aku memang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan perihal kepergianmu... kami melakukan ini semua karena ingin menebus kesalahan kami karena jarang menjengukmu waktu itu..." kata Yaya.

"Jika memang keinginanmu untuk melepas ikatan dengan dunia ini aku tidak keberatan. Asalkan kamu senang, kami tidak keberatan. Hanya saja..." Ying menatap Ochobot yang tengah memegang dadanya.

Boboiboy tersenyum sendu, "Ochobot..." yang dipanggil langsung tersentak. "Kamu mau mengikhlaskan kepergianku 'kan?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Ochobot memeluk Boboiboy. Mereka semua terkejut saat Ochobot bisa memeluk Boboiboy. Padahal selama ini mereka tidak bisa menyentuhnya. "Huuwaa! Kakak kenapa tidak bilang kalau sedang sakit? Hiks... aku merasa bersalah karena selalu membebani kakak... hiks... harusnya kakak bilang... hiks... huuwaa!" Boboiboy yang masih terkejut itu segera tersadar dan membalas pelukan sang adik.

"Ssst... maafkan kakak ya? Kalau kakak beri tahu kalian... kakak jadi di kekang dengan kalian," Boboiboy melihat keempat temannya. "Lagian kamu tidak membebani kakak kok... kakak melakukan apa yang kakak suka, berhenti nangis dong... kalau gini caranya bagaimana kakak pergi? Kakak jadi tidak tenang meninggalkan kalian," dia berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang sesenggukan.

Ochobot melepaskan pelukannya pada Boboiboy, dia mundur menjauhi kakaknya. "Selamat tinggal kak... terima kasih atas segalanya," ucapnya.

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Setidaknya berikan aku senyuman manis kalian dong..."

"Najis," sinis Fang.

"Cepat pergi sana!" usir Ying, terdapat setitik air di ujung matanya.

"Sudah mati kok sempatnya melawak," sindir Gopal.

"Tolong jangan meminta hal yang menjijikkan seperti itu," kata Yaya sambil memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Sempatnya kakak meminta hal yang tidak mungkin kami lakukan," kata Ochobot masih sedikit terisak.

Namun mereka berlima menuruti permintaan laki-laki tersebut. Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "Hehe... ini hadiah yang sangat kuinginkan dari dulu, terima kasih... aku pergi dulu ya... kutunggu kalian di sana, tapi jangan terlalu cepat. Nikmati waktumu di dunia terlebih dahulu," tubuh Boboiboy mulai memudar.

"Banyak bacot. Cepat pergi sana!" usir Fang.

Laki-laki itu kembali tertawa, "Galaknya... aku beneran pergi. Dan Ochobot... jangan khawatirkan ayah, ibu, dan Tok Aba. Mereka baik-baik saja di sana," Ochobot hanya mengangguk.

Sosok Boboiboy hilang sepenuhnya, dalam hati mereka akan selalu mengingatnya sampai ajal menjemput mereka. "Selamat tinggal Boboiboy..."

* * *

Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut menaruh bunga krisan di empat gundukan tanah yang merupakan pemakaman keluarganya, "Ochobot kamu sudah selesai?" laki-laki itu mendongak setelah selesai berdoa.

"Hn. Aku sudah selesai, apa tidak ada yang ingin kalian katakan padanya?" tawar Ochobot.

Empat orang itu saling pandang, "Kalau begitu... Boboiboy jaga baik-baik dirimu, meskipun aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah sakit. Aku memberikanmu jeruk ini padamu, bagi-bagi dengan keluargamu oke?" Fang menaruh beberapa buah jeruk yang ia bawa.

"Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kuberikan padamu... jadi aku memberimu bunga yang sama dengan adikmu, hanya warnanya yang berbeda," kata Ying sambil menaruh bunga krisan bewarna merah di pemakaman Boboiboy.

"Aku yakin kamu belum merasakan biskuitku yang sekarang... jadi aku memberimu ini, kuharap kamu bisa menikmati biskuit ini," kata Yaya sambil menaruh biskuit buatannya di samping bunga krisan.

"Aku ingat kamu ingin minum _hot chocholate special_ buatan adikmu, jadi aku tadi membelikanmu ini," Gopal menaruh minuman cokelat yang ia beli di kedai Ochobot.

Mereka berlima kembali saling pandang, senyuman tulus mereka tunjukkan pada pemakaman dengan nisan bertuliskan nama 'Boboiboy'. "Dan... selamat ulang tahun..." ucap mereka kemudian pergi dari pemakaman tersebut.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut, sebuah bayangan menghampiri pemakaman yang di datangi Ochobot dan teman-temannya tadi. Bayangan berbentuk orang tersebut memakai topi jingga yang diposisikan terbalik dan jaket yang bewarna sama dengan topinya menutupi kaos putihnya. Dia memakai celana hitam dan tidak memakai alas kaki. Bayangan tersebut tersenyum.

 _Terima kasih telah memberiku hadiah._

 _Hanya dengan senyuman kalian saja sudah menjadi hadiah terbaik bagiku._

 _Fang, semoga kamu sukses dalam pekerjaanmu sebagai polisi._

 _Gopal, semoga pelanggan di restoranmu semakin banyak._

 _Ying, tolong jaga kesehatanmu. Kamu adalah seorang atletik, menjaga kesehatan tubuh itu sangat penting bukan?_

 _Yaya, semoga banyak murid yang makin menyukaimu. Terima kasih dengan biskuit buatanmu._

 _Dan terakhir..._

 _Ochobot, terima kasih sudah menjalankan kedai menggantikanku dan Tok Aba. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

 _Aku menyayangi kalian semua..._

 **[THE END]**

* * *

 _ **Setelah kubaca kembali, ternyata ini cerita suram banget... gak cocok buat cerita dengan tema ulang tahun. Tapi kebanyakan cerita dengan tema ini selalu happy.**_

 ** _Aku sempat memikirkan genre tersebut... tapi gak cocok banget sama suasana hatiku, mana lagu yang kudengar lagu galau campur lagu senang lagi. Aku juga sempat mikir mau buat genre humor, tapi aku gak terlalu jadi dengan genre ini... jadi kubuat dengan genre supranatural. Sudah lama aku gak buat cerita dengan genre ini._**

 _ **Kebanyakan ceritaku itu cerita genre family atau friendship. Karena aku pintar dengan bidang genre itu...**_

 ** _Lho? Kenapa aku jadi curhat?_**

 ** _Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun untuk pahlawan kecil kita! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menolong orang oke? Kalau mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri biarkan mereka berusaha. Dan semangat untuk menyelamatkan Galaxy, Bumi, dan Power Sphera!_**

 ** _Jadi? Minat memberi kritik dan saran?_**


End file.
